shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yolanda Yo-Yo
Yolanda Yo-Yo is a Limited Edition Shopkin from Season Five. There are only 1,000 of her made. Bio Yolanda Yo-Yo: A little highly strung, she's a Shopkin whose life is full of ups and downs! Her friends like to wind her up about it! Personality Yolanda Yo-Yo is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. She is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. She views herself and any other Shopkin as highly above the steam Shopkins, and believes that all Shopkins are "revolutionary" - she has also claimed Shopkins should be "rough and tough", as an excuse for bullying the other Shopkins. Her antics give Shopkins in Shopville a bad reputation, which causes most Shopkins, particularly Dum Mee Mee and Jessicake, to mistrust her. Her rough demeanor also affects her fellow Shopkins, who are often victims of her tricks alongside steam Shopkins. However, despite her antics, Yolanda Yo-Yo still wants to prove herself to be a really useful Shopkin. She is also very proud to be the first Shopkin in Shopville and seems to have a soft spot for cute ducklings. Appearance Yolanda Yo-Yo is a yo-yo with a green rim. In the middle of her she is pink with a circle of silver going around the pink. There is a white string going around her. Her facial expression looks as if she is dizzy. She has two static art designs that share the same pose, but with differences in their appearance. One has standard lips and eyebrows with pink irises and string with a white centering between her rope, but no white around her pink circle, while the other has green-lined lips and green eyebrows, along with blue irises and string, with green centering between her rope and white around her pink circle. The latter version is used for her cartoon basis. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Shopville Games (Part 1) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 4) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 4) (cameo), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3) (cameo), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1) (cameo), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Be Mine, Cutie (cameo), Go Cheeky! (cameo) and Hey! Listen! (cameo) *'Series 5' - Heart of Gold, Yolanda Do Right, Panicky Apple Blossom and Yolanda Glows Away *'Series 6' - Cheeky Goes to the Mainland Specials *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America (cameo) Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Bruna Mass (Brazil) *Jitka Moučková (Czech Republic) *Laura Voutilainen (Finland) *Sandra Vandroux (France and French Speaking Canada) *Ines Nierstenhöfer (Germany) *Vicky Kaya (Greece) *Mia Kadosh (Israel) *Hiroko Emori (Japan) *Alina Galindo (Latin America) *Alexandra Alphenaar (The Netherlands) *Marit Berg (Norway) *Ewa Serwa (Poland) *Olga Golovanova (Russia) *Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Horn Trivia *She, Lynne Spring, and Blocky are the only Tiny Toys to not have a special finish. Gallery download (5).jpg|Yolanda Yo-Yo toy 730_Yolanda-Yo-yo-Rarity_Limited-Edition.png|Yolanda Yo-Yo collector's tool artwork pt-br:Yolanda Yo-Yo Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season Five